Scelus
by BleachedAi
Summary: Possessed by one of the seven deadly sins Shirosaki Ogichi has fallen into the pits of hell. Attempting to claw his way out Shirosaki's parents call in a priest, Ichigo Kurosaki. Full summary inside. Dark themes. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Scelus. 

**Chapter one: unbound. **

Summary: Possessed by one of the seven deadly sins Shirosaki Ogichi has fallen into the pits of hell. Attempting to claw his way out Shirosaki's parents call in a priest, Ichigo Kurosaki. One of the best exorcists…will the demon devour Shirosaki's soul or will the priest be able to save him in time?

'_The other shape, if shape it might be called, that shape had none, distinguishable in member, joint or limb; or substance might be called that shadow, seemed; for each seemed either black it stood as night, fierce as ten furies, terrible as Hell, and shook a dreadful dart; what seemed his head. The likeness of a kingly crown had on, Satan was now at hand, and from his seat, the monster moving onward, came as fast, with horrid strides, Hell trembled as he strode.'_

"Quickly!" a screech resounded throughout the small bedroom. Leather straps were wrapped tightly around the shaking figure on the bed, the pale mans legs flung upwards attempting to escape from the binds, another pair of leather straps met the mans skin once again causing the mans body to fall flat against the bed. Even with the straps tied to his body the man continued to flail violently on the bed, screaming crude words at his captors.

Unknown to his captor, or rather his parents, the boy they once saw before them was not with them right now. A malevolent sinful creature dwelled deep in the boys soul, it was unfortunate that his parents hadn't realised this at the beginning. It would have helped their seventeen year old son a lot sooner.

Pale lips snapped open revealing a set of clenched teeth. The boys normal red eyes belonging to that of an albino rolled back into his head. Not even a second later the boys eyelids snapped open displaying something that caused his mother to run from the room, her hand held over her mouth as she sobbed.

His father looked down upon his child utter terror marred his features, but none the less he stayed. A midnight sky of black had taken over his sons white sclera, and the light roseate iris he owned just seconds ago had turned to a molten gold, the colour of scolding lava belonging to the depths of hell itself.

Now, the boys father was no priest, but he was a very religious man and he knew a long with his wife that something was terribly wrong with their son, a total of four days ago the boy had come down with a fever, the pale teens parents thought nothing of it until the dreams began, his son would wake pouring in sweet whispering in foreign languages some nights he even got violent. But a day or so afterwards the dreams stopped along with the teens fever, Shirosaki seemed like his normal self again.

How everything had gone downhill so fast Makoto had no clue. A loud tormented scream erupted from the bed causing Makoto to jump stumbling back from the bed. The snowy haired teens head had arched back presenting a _blue_ tongue, which flopped at the corner of his mouth almost like a slug drenched in salt.

"Aquittal! Aquittal! Aquittal! Aquittal!" a roar of laugher followed after the foreign words. Makoto stood glued to the spot, that wasn't his sons voice…no…it sounded almost as if thousands upon thousands of people screamed along with the voice causing the gruff roar to echo loudly.

The man fell back into Shirosaki's bed side cabinet causing the alarm clock to smash onto the floor. The pale boys head rolled to the side, the gold on black eyes rolled playfully landing on panicked blue. A wide malicious grin covered the boys pale skin causing his father to shake with fear due to the foreign action. The blue tongue swiped over a set of white teeth, Shirosaki's father could see the hunger in the beasts gold eyes.

_Three days prior. Saturday 12__th__ March 1997. 3.05am._

_Shirosaki's diary entry. `~_

'It woke me up again. I had performed my usual routine. I remained downstairs with my parents until 9.30pm, after a brief wash and change I got into bed. Almost instantly I feel fast asleep. My dream had consisted of a man. A man I had never once seen before, but he was beautiful. He took my hand softly in his and told me to hold on. I stayed with the man for quite some time before he told me he had to leave, but he said he'd see me again soon.

The man disappeared after that leaving me in the fields of golden barley. I walked around the field for quite some time before I realised I should be leaving the field soon. As soon as that thought had entered my mind a loud crash of thunder could be heard from above me. It wasn't long before the rain followed soaking my body in the impure water.

_Impure…_the breathing on my neck…that's how it had awoken me the other night, the breathing would start until it got bored and it's claws would come out to play leaving deep slices on my skin. The blood always remained when I awoke but the marks did not.

After a few more minutes of painful slicing, the creature stopped almost expecting me to cry out in pain at any second, like I first did. But said scream did not come, I knew the tears of my agony would only spur it on…it would make it laugh and dance around me as I bled.

A dirty clawed finger slowly trailed up my cheek leaving a line of my own blood. The beads of red dripped down my cheeks staining my pale skin. Even now wide awake, I can remember every touch, every slash, every word it whispered to me.

'_Pareo…pareo…pareo.' _It would whisper, in it's deep yet animalistic voice. I have yet to see it fully. I remember every detail from these dreams, except the part when it stands before me…all I can remember seeing is the profound oceans of black and gold…

"Please!" the white haired woman begged into the white telephone. Even after ten minutes of hearing her son screaming upstairs, she still flinched every time another savage snarl tore from her sons throat...no that thing wasn't her son. Those eyes…those gluttonous, and oh so evil eyes didn't belong to a human…not her son. Never her beautiful son.

The woman let out another sob into the phone. "Thank you." she whimpered before placing the phone back onto the stand. The pale skinned female kissed her rosary before slowing approaching her sons room at the top of the stairs.

Fourteen measly steps felt like walking towards a loaded gun, aiming at her head. The closer she got she began to regret it more, the closer she got the closer her life came to changing forever, even with the guilt inside her she still felt her self wishing she had a loaded gun. She knew something evil had resided in her son, her striking baby boy.

Slipping through the white washed wooden door she held her breath knowing another sob was going to wrack through her body any second.

Her husband slowly turned to the woman, several deep gashes covered his face. The woman gasped her eyes instantly locking on the pale teens hands…fingers…no, claws. Long black glinting claws. Fortunately for the pair the restraints keeping the creature tied back still seemed to be keeping it locked to the bed.

"Who…who are you?" the pale boys mother asked a torn expression on her visage. What happened next the woman would never had predicted. A dark red liquid spewed from the clawed creature's mouth splashing onto the woman's face. Gruff laughter escaped the pale boy laced with mockery.

The soaked woman ran from the room, drops of blood followed after her.

The creature began flexing it's claws within the restraints smiling sadistically as it did so. Perhaps it was cleaning the blood from the it's black steel like keratin or he was planning an escape, Makoto didn't know all he knew at this point was that he needed help. And fast.

_Saturday 12__th__ March 1997. 3.35am._

'_Our father in heaven,_

_Hallowed be thy name,_

_Thy kingdom come,_

_Thy will be done,_

_One earth as it is in heaven,_

_Give us this day our daily bread,_

_And forgive us our debts,_

_As we also have forgiven our debtors,_

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil._

_Amen.' _

**Latin meanings:**

_Aquittal - set free. _

_Pareo - submit. _

Just to let you guys know, I'm not religious, and the demon I am using here is from real demonology, I'm not going to give away which one it is yet, but you will see eventually, but the demon isn't going to look like anything like what you might find on goggle/wiki, I'm just taking the name and behavior/motive but not the looks, I'll be coming up with that myself. :D

All other demons I will be including will be strictly like the ones in demonology I will not be changing their looks, I'm only doing that with Shirosaki's personal demon. ;D Hope you enjoyed it! R&R? Oh, and the language here is Latin, I'm not Latin so I apologize if any of the phrases are wrong, it was hard to find even a single correct word in Latin, almost every site said it each had a different meaning but heh, I hope it's not too bad. XD

The next chapter will be longer, I will be uploading very quickly due to the fact that I adore things about demons, I have done since I was around nine years old…*awkward laugh* anyway…hope you like it! Tell me what you think please, no flames! But constructive criticism is fine. :3 Also…there will be yaoi! Eventually…I'll try fit it in past all this crazy shit. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Scelus. 

**Chapter two: taunting.**

Hey guys, another update! Yeah, I know I am neglecting all of my other stories…but I really wanna' carry on with this one…and actually get it finished! XD Note: **the rules on explicit content: **am I the only person that finds these rules absolutely ridiculous? For example, every piece of fiction that has explicit content in has warnings on said fiction, so personally I think it's ridiculous, if people wander onto it and get freaked out it's their own fault for ignoring the warnings in the first place, anyway…I won't be posting the yaoi on here, *sad face* I'm going to have to fuck around making other accounts on other sites, at first I was just planning to leave the yaoi up till it got taken down, but my computer is dodging up and I could loose the backups of my stories so it's not really worth the hassle. Anyway, there won't be yaoi in this for quite some time yet but when it comes…boy it's going to be disturbing. ;D R&R?

Warnings: Please, people that are religious or are easily offended regarding religion don't read this, because all of what is included is going to be from 'true' accounts regarding demons, and the myths of said demons will be included. I don't wish to offend anybody by doing this, therefore I wish to see no flames regarding religion. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Bleach. Nor do I claim to own the phrases used here.

_Reviews: _

_Lucaslascan: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking it! And as for your question…it'll be both! XD

_SoulReaper1975_: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking it! Here's ya' update. ;D

'_See, God is my helper, the Lord sustains my life.' _

_Sunday 13__th__ May 1997 3.14am. (diary entry)_

'For the first time, when I awoke I remembered the beasts appearance. Of course I knew that it wasn't human, but I've never seen anything like this before. White horns protruded from the beasts forehead, a head covered in long orange hair. Much like the boys head he had in his clawed hand. Where the beautiful mans body had gone I didn't know, but I remember myself falling to the ground sobbing at the creatures feet.

It laughed at that, well I assumed it was a laugh it sounded more like that of a lions roar. I told my mother about the dreams, she told me to stop staying up late at night. But besides that, she told me to pray. She told me, every night before I slept to kneel at the bottom of my bed and pray. Pray for a good dream.

So I did, I prayed. I prayed so hard. But the creatures breath did the same thing it did every night, a long with it's claws. But why now has it showed me it's true form? It's real appearance? I wa-

Makoto fell into the corner of the room landing on a small oak stool. He wanted to plead and beg the creature to release his son, but every time he spoke it would laugh. Just simply laugh at him. It's greedy eyes had remained locked on the plain white ceiling for the past ten minutes. Makoto was thankful for that, he hadn't a clue what spewed out of it's mouth onto his wife, but he didn't want to risk it happening to him. If anything he wanted to leave and help his wife, but he didn't consider family safe leaving the creature alone.

"Maneo!" Makoto's blue eyes fell on the figure. It's mouth had distorted showing a set of sharp black teeth. It appeared to be whispering to the ceiling. "Maneo…fuck!" Makoto felt tears come to his eyes watching the creature shout violently at the ceiling cussing vulgarly, leaning over his stool the father of one did the only thing he could think of. Placing his hands together he began to pray whispering out the words.

"Lord, have mercy. Christ, graciously hear us." a loud crack resounded from within the room. Makoto's head flew up eyes landing on the figure on the bed. Sharp jagged bone stuck out from his sons left wrist. A low growl came from the creatures sneered mouth almost in warning. The bone breakage didn't seem to give the beast any pain as it continued to flex it's claws.

"Silentio!" it barked loudly at the poor man who still had his hands in prayer formation. Whatever language it had spoken Makoto understood the order. Possession was something the man had never believed in. He now found himself questioning his beliefs.

_Sunday 13__th__ May 1997 5.34am. (diary entry)_

He came to me this morning. Except I was not dreaming.

He told me he needed me. I refused him. But then he said the handsome man I had been dreaming of would come to love me, and make me feel pleasure that no being has ever known. Perhaps he just wants me to help him with something. I hope it won't take long, it will be nice to meet my love outside my dreams. I hope he likes me.

"Hurry please." the pale woman ushered the rain soaked figure into the house leading him upstairs. She took the fathers coat and placed it on the corner of the stairs. The mans spiked black hair was covered by a small black hat. He smiled fondly at the woman before slowly pushing open the bedroom door.

Now Isshin Kurosaki had seen a lot of things in his life, he'd witnessed sins, he'd heard the most appalling confessions known to man, but the boy no, _creature _on the bed was going to haunt the priests memories for the rest of his life.

Gold on black eyes instantly locked with the fathers, a playful yet deadly sparkle in them almost challenging the servant of god to come closer. The creature rubbed it's claws together causing a harsh sound to fill the room, the only sound beside the fathers laboured breathing.

"Who are you?" the father asked bluntly, staring deep into the demons eyes. A lethal smirk covered the creatures mouth allowing the deadly sets of black teeth to be shown. "Little ol' meh? M'sure ya' know me father!" it cackled.

Makoto observed the scene, so it did speak english…every time those claws grated together the white haired man flinched, his wife did the same.

"What's wrong fatha? Cat got ya' tongue? Ya' God can't save ya today! He's too busy choking on cock!" the creatures body vibrated with laughter causing the white pajama shirt to rip down the sides revealing a pale white chest. "Ops! Tha' little whore wants to be naked already? What will ya' do father? Save this tight virgin ass for ya' son? Or indulge in a little sinnnnn!" the creature drawled on bucking his hips up slowly with a smirk.

The eldest Kurosaki scowled at the beast and rummaged in his briefcase before pulling out a small worn bible. "Like a' said he's too busy suckin' cock!" the demon replied in a singsong voice causing the Kurosaki priest to narrow his eyes. The creature was playing with him, and the boys body.

"A warn ya' oh wise priest, I'll tear this boy apart if ya try any funny business." the creature warned. The Kurosaki man ignored the warning assuming it was a bluff. "Repeat after me." Isshin eyed the boys parents a small nod came from the pair as they stood closer to the priest looking down on the beast.

"Lord have mercy." as instructed the words were repeated. "Christ have mercy." "Lord have mercy." "Christ graciously hear us." "God the father in heaven have mercy on us." "God the son, redeemer of the world." "Have mercy on us." The bed began to shake as the creatures back arched growling in protest.

"God, the holy spirit have mercy on us." "Holy trinity, one god. Have mercy on us, Holy Mary pray for us." "FUCK YOU!" the beast screamed loudly sending the wall plates flying across the room. Ignoring the screams the father continued.

"Pray for us." the priest repeated before muttering, "Holy Mother of God, Holy Virgin of virgins, St Michael, St Gabriel, St Raphael, all holy angels and archangels, all holy orders of blessed spirits, St John and the Baptist, St Joseph, all holy patriarchs and prophets, St Peter, St Paul, St Andrew, St James, St John, St Thomas, St Philip, St Bartholomew, St Matthew, St Simon, St Thaddeus, St Matthias, St Barnabas, St Luke, St Mark, all holy apostles and evangelists," the creatures legs shook against the bed board attempting to escape.

"All holy innocents, St Stephen, St Lawrence, St Vincent, SS. Fabian and Sebastian, SS. John and Paul, SS. Cosmas and Damian , SS. Gervase and Protase, all holy martyrs, St Sylvester, St Gregory, St Ambrose, St Augustine, St Jerome, St Martin, St Nicholas, all holy bishops and confessors," the priest stopped when the boys mother began screaming.

The creature had managed to slash several deep wounds on the boys face and now the boys torso was slowly becoming littered with slashes. "Stop!" the boys mother shouted at the beast. The creatures sly smile widened as his eyes rolled back in it's head playfully before reappearing. "Why? Because ya' don't want ya' pretty little angel suffering? It's too late whore, he agreed to this!" the beast cackled pressing it's claw to the corner of it's mouth creating a deep slice allowing it's smile to grow wider due to the lack of skin now covering it.

"We want ya' son father. And ya' know it." the creature cackled. The priest closed his bible and stared at the beast. "Why him?" he asked simply his expression solemn. "Well…he did send my brotha's back down there…a' just want a lil' chat wit him, and dearest Shiro ere' has taken a liking ta' him." the demons smile grew his eyes flashing with mischievousness. "A promise ta' be good…" it feigned innocence before smirking.

_Sunday 13__th__ May 1997 1.16pm. (diary entry)_

'I realised I didn't need god to help me. Because I wasn't in any danger. He's my friend, he's protecting me, he's giving me that beautiful man in return for barely nothing. A few days of using my body that is all. I'm lucky, I have a friend like Asmodeus. '

'_Deadly beloved, I beseech you as strangers and pilgrims, abstain from freshly lusts, which war against the soul.'_

_I'm sorry for all the page breaks with Shirosaki's diary, those parts are just really important, as you can tell we've gone from a couple of days before the possession, up to a day before the possession, we will eventually go further back. So you'll learn a lot more about how this is all happening. :3_

_Also the part with Isshin, all the words he had been saying are from the 'Catholic Doors Ministry: 1999 Rite Of Exorcism.' (But lets just pretend it was there in 1997 as well xD) Read up on that if you wish, you will gain a better understanding of it then. Can any of you guys guess which one of the seven sins is possessing Shirosaki? I know I said this would be longer, but I'm kinda' busy today but I shall make the next one longer. XD Also, these long AN's will be disappearing, I just want everybody to be sure of what is going on. XD R&R?_


	3. Chapter 3

Scelus.

**Chapter three: **

So I have been reading a lot today to try get myself more in the mood to write and it worked, so here's another chapter. XD Yay, guess what? WE FINALLY SEE ICHI! ;D

Warnings: Dark themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Bleach. Sadly.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I would like to thank you for all the reviews you've been giving me. Seriously, just wow. I love you. I adore your fic 'Demon Hunters' I've read it so many times. :3 Anyway, thank you once again for the review! :hug:

…...

'_Here he promised that the Holy Spirit would teach them things they where not ready to understand at that time, which were a vital part of his message.' _

A single candle flickered in the centre of the small room. A pool of wax covered the bottom of the candle lodging it firmly onto the wooden table it had been placed upon, a box of matches sat keeping the candle company. The only sound that could be heard throughout the room was the scratching of a nib. The owner of said quill yawned loudly before allowing his hands to run through his orange spikes.

Turning his head to the side slightly he snuck a look at the large grandfather clock on his left. His father should have been back almost an hour ago. The eldest Kurosaki hadn't given the younger priest any details of where he was going, only that it was urgent and needing handling right away so thus, Ichigo had been thrown head first into various paperwork that needed to be filled regarding the Sunday services and matters concerning the church as a whole.

One last signature…there. The boy fell back into his chair a small contented smile on his lips before jumping up to make some more tea.

Kurosaki Ichigo, age seventeen had been brought up surrounded by religion and love. So when the boy began seeing ghosts, at around age six he thought nothing of it and he didn't feel the need to tell his father. But when he reached thirteen he witnessed a mythical spirit enter a young girl. His first time witnessing a demonic possession.

Ever since that day he had been helping the possessed all around the country. People came from far and wide to meet the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo. England's best and youngest exorcist.

Letting a sigh pass his lips the boy switched on the stove. After a few minutes of waiting for the water to boil he finally made the cup of tea he had been wanting for the past half hour.

Returning to paper stacked table he fell back into the chair with a sigh. Glancing at the clock he found himself anxiously awaiting his fathers return. _Where was he? _

Blowing the cloud of steam from his mug he took a small sip allowing the brew to warm his insides. He didn't particularly like staying at the church late, tonight been one of those nights. The pouring rain and roaring wind outside reminded him of unpleasant times.

The boy stood from his chair and approached the window. Peering out of the raindrop stained window he held his mug close to his chest. He didn't like the feeling he was getting. It was almost as if he was just waiting for something dreadful to happen. Leaning against the window pane the teen watched the trees sway dangerously in the wind.

Taking another sip from his mug he pushed himself away from the window and made his way back to his chair. Just a few steps away from the window, a clap of thunder resounded and the bolted windows flied open hitting the sides of the wall with a deafening smash as the glass met the stone.

Ichigo stood frozen to the spot, refusing to turn around. Bolted windows do not give way. He knew something had caused said incident. He could almost smell the demons breath. Almost feel it's claws attempting to snap at his body. But, alas they couldn't get to him. He was a proud servant of God. A _son_ of God protecting the helpless, the repressed.

Turning on his feet Ichigo's deep brown eyes stared into nothing but the darkness and rain of the night. The tree branches had steadied and all that was left was the soft pitter patter of the rain. Ichigo cussed his stupidity, he should have realised something impending was around the corner when said storm broke out. After all, thunderstorms in late March? Even if it was England, it wasn't likely. He hadn't seem a storm of his magnitude since a couple of years back…

_(Flashback, Ichigo Kurosaki age, 14½. 1994.)_

"Ichigo! Quickly hold her down!" the young orange haired boy ran towards the badly bruised figure in the middle of the bed. The girls head swung backwards and forwards, her dirty tangled brown hair flew wildly with her. Ichigo grabbed the girls broken and bruised wrists and held her down whilst his father flicked holy water at the beasts face.

The girl continued to struggle digging her nails into the back of Ichigo's hands causing his skin to break and blood dribble down his hand. "Dad! I can't! Get the binds!" the teen struggled with the beast as it bared it's yellow teeth at him. Her iris and sclera had been tainted a sinful black. Those oceans of black stared deeply into his and an evil smirk covered the girls broken blood stained lips.

"Oh child!" it barely muttered and Ichigo swore he heard a hint of pity in the creatures voice. Ichigo didn't have time to question the beast because seconds later his father took her wrists from him and secured them tightly to the bed, removing the old ripped binds.

"Turn back the evil upon my foes; in your faithfulness destroy them!" the Kurosaki priest bellowed loudly pressing a silver cross to the demons head. The skin sunk under the sacred entity. It screamed out before baring it's teeth at my father. "Your God is nothing! Nothing! I am superior to all! To all!" it shrieked before crying out in pain as more holy water met it's impure skin.

"Freely will I offer you sacrifice; I will praise your name, Lord, for its goodness," Isshin continued ignoring the creatures screams. "You are nothing! I am your god! I am your god!" "Glory to be the Father, as it was at the beginning." Ichigo joined in the psalm and chanted at the beast.

"I will reign over all! Over earth! I am superior! You will bow down to me! Burning in hell, you'll kneel at my feet!" it's voice began taking on a deeper tone grumbling words filled with utter arrogance.

"Save your servant, who trusts in you my God." with that sentence all the screams stopped. All the shaking walls, stopped. The girls breathing, stopped.

But the demons existence…was quite the contrary.

…...

Ichigo hadn't seen that demon since. It had escaped, the exorcism had not been completed. Ichigo assumed the demon had willingly fled the girls body and entered some other being close to the girl. But ever since that day, he promised himself he would never let another life be lost. That girl had been eleven years old.

The fact that one of the mythical cardinal sins pride, had entered a little girls body proved how desperate the creatures had been. And clearly still was, because Ichigo felt the change in the air that night...he knew something was out there. He'd only ran into two of seven of the sins. Been, pride, and gluttony. After seeing his first demon Ichigo instantly began researching demonology. The sins residing in England would have never entered his mind, so it was just out of pure luck that the boy had read up about them.

Various art work had been included with the details, not many of the pictures matched up with what he saw. But the behavior of said creature gave everything away. If it wasn't for his first encounter with gluttony he would have never guessed that said demons existed. It just seemed completely ludicrous, and was simply just made to warn Christians away from sins.

But he had been naïve. He had assumed everything he saw had a plausible explanation, everything he saw…he convinced himself didn't exist. It wasn't meant to exist. God protected Earth. But not even a God can prevent evil. Because, evil is _everywhere. _

"Even here tonight." Ichigo muttered to himself closing the glassless windows before wandering off into the storeroom in search for wood of some kind to block the window back up.

Luckily the boy had managed to retrieve four pieces of flat wood. After a brief search for some nails and a hammer the red head set to work on the window. Hopefully he would have the job done by the time his father returned.

Clearly, that wasn't meant to be, because incidentally the door to the churches living quarters slammed shut the sound having gone unheard by Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed hammering the nails in the window frame. One down, three to go…"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Ichigo jumped dropping the hammer onto the floor, thankfully missing his foot. "Oh! Father, I didn't' expect you to be back so soon." the red head lied, awkwardly placing his hand behind his neck, a small smile on his lips.

"You can tell me what happened there afterwards, but first. Sit with me." the eldest Kurosaki's voice held a deep stern tone, which worried Ichigo slightly. Normally his father was always so carefree and full of smiles. Shifting the nails to the side of the wall Ichigo stood and joined his father at the table.

Ichigo quickly leaned over the candle and relit it. Of course, it must have gone out when the window opened.

"I was at the Ogichi manor today." Ichigo's interest was instantly peeked. A small blush covered the boys cheeks. He had seen their youngest son Shirosaki growing up, and even though the red head would never admit it, he held a strong liking towards the boy. But of course, homosexuality was not something that was accepted in his town, but regardless of that. His father had always told Ichigo that there was nothing more pure than love, and it shouldn't matter who you fall in love with. But still, the boy refused to accept said feelings.

"Yes?" Ichigo quickly replied attempting to rid his blush. The next words that left his fathers mouth replaced Ichigo's excited butterflies with knots of fear, and his cheeks went from beetroot red to a pallid white.

"There's been an incident with their son. Shirosaki? He attended our Sunday services regularly with his parents." His fathers expression was that of utter dread, a deep frown marred his features and his black eyebrows were drawn together tightly. Ichigo's mind was in a total disarray no matter how hard he wracked his brain, he couldn't think of anything that could be wrong with the boy. Perhaps he had been taken ill?

"Is he ill?" Ichigo asked a small frown on his lips. "I'm afraid it's a lot more serious than that son." Isshin's eyes fell downcast onto the lone flickering candle. It then hit Ichigo dead on, the presence he felt earlier, he had been right. He felt sick.

"No." he simply whispered. His fathers eyes fell on his pale son. "Ichigo are you ok?" his father panicked moving closer to the boy. "No! I thought after all this time they would let me be! Why aren't they staying away father? What do they want from me?" Ichigo questioned his voice raising unintentionally due to his anguish and upset.

Isshin placed his hands on his sons shoulders looking him in the eyes. "Who Ichigo?" Isshin asked confusion lacing his words. "The sins father. All accounts of the cardinal sins date back thousands of years, so why am I been surrounded by them after all this time? What do they want from me?" Ichigo stared his father right in the eyes, asking him. Of course Isshin couldn't answer, but his son had given him some.

"Of course…" Isshin simply stated. "What?" Ichigo asked his eyebrows knitting together. "The sin in the young boy…is lust. I hadn't assumed the sins would take over such a young boy." Isshin spouted on. "Couldn't you tell? Martin Silver of 1993, gluttony. Erica Croft of 94, pride! Both as young as eleven!" Ichigo explained, he had no clue as to how his father hadn't noticed. He had always assumed the elder priest had known.

His fathers eyes widened. "You're…you're right. But how can you tell? How did you know Shirosaki had been possessed by one of the sins?" his fathers frantic voice questioned him. "This demon…Ichigo…it's disgusting…the other incidents we dealt with were mediocre compared to this." Isshin rambled on, Ichigo knew instantly his father was _scared._ Something he hadn't been since his first encounter with a demon.

"I can feel them. Their presence, I have sensed different demons…the sins have their own unique trace, it's hard to explain…but I just know. I felt a strong presence just several minutes ago. I could feel it father, almost as if it was breathing down the back of my neck." Ichigo whispered. "There's more son…" Isshin continued nervously almost as if he didn't want to, no…_couldn't. _

"_It wants to see you." those words, left the orangette struggling for air. _


End file.
